dancinglinefandomcom-20200213-history
The Ocean
|date release = February 15, 2019 (android) February 16, 2019 (iOS) |previous = The Winter |next = The Hip Hop Evolution |tz = Day, Night |jumps = 5 |falls = 11 |teleportations = 1 |u-turns = 0 |teleportation = 1}} Soundtrack The BPM is 80 for the entire song. Difficulty *This level mostly have wide pathways. *At around 40%, the fish will swim above the stingrays, forming a quite narrow pathway. *On Android, this level is very poorly synced. Scenery In The Ocean, the line travels through a presumably tropical underwater enviroment. There is a lot of colourful and diverse fauna and tropical flora present. Strategy * The path is the wide meaning that you could practice quick taps for other levels like The Legend Of Assassin and The Spring Festival. * When at the stingray part at 38% to 52% tap to the path on the rays if the music is not in sync. * Turn on the instruction road to help with taps. Trivia * The Ocean could be inspired by Tap Tap Fish - AbyssRium and/or the level Ocean from Dancing Ball, both games also owned by Cheetah Mobile. ** All are set underwater. ** The whales in Dancing Line and Tap Tap Fish - AbyssRium have a strikingly similar appearance. ** Between Dancing Line and Dancing Ball in graphics, Dancing Line appears more realistic, whereas Dancing Ball appears more cartoonish. * In the beginning, the crystals are similar in design from The Crystal. * The Ocean is the first level to take place underwater. * The transition from exiting the cave to the open, colorful side of the ocean changed from having fish swim side by side to a whirlpool. * The level icon stands out over other icons because of the fact that there is an enclosed cube. Percentage markers Most Percentage maker in this level are difficult to see due to object color have same shade of blocks. * The 10% marker is just before the first crown. * The 20% marker is on a rock right before collecting the first cake fragment. * The 30% marker is on a rock after collecting the cake fragment. * The 40% marker is on a smaller stingray to the left of the line/path. * The 50% marker is on a smaller stingray to the right of the line/path. You will probably only see "50" the "%" sign is hard to see. * The 60% marker is to the left at the start of the cave part. * The 70% marker is to the right of the path before the second crown. * The 80% marker is on a rock beside a white coral to the right after the teleportation. You will probably see it like just about a second, due to the camera's movement. * The 90% marker is to the left on a tall rock before the pyramid. * The 100% marker is not shown but the pyramid represents the 100% mark. Gameplay Percentage Markers Category:Levels Category:Levels released in 2019 Category:Day-themed levels Category:Night-themed levels Category:Nature-themed levels Category:Moderately Easy levels